Coloured
by Ruggi
Summary: "Ela suou frio, mas continuava dormindo. Parecia ter um horrível pesadelo. Mas ela não sabia, que aquilo era a realidade, seu futuro. Sua vida mudou. Tudo isso no dia de seu aniversário. De seu quinto aniversário."
1. It Is Just The Begining

Era uma bela noite de lua cheia na cidade de Tokyo. Nenhuma nuvem ousava pairar pelo céu e acidentalmente bloquear o brilho dourado que emitia a lua. Tudo estava calmo. Calmo até demais. Ela dormia com um sorriso calmo no rosto. Ventou. Nuvens pesadas foram trazidas junto ao vento. O sorriso da pequena menina, que possuía cabelos naturalmente rosados e lindos olhos dourados, mudou. Ela suou frio, mas continuava dormindo. Parecia ter um horrível pesadelo. Mas ela não sabia, que aquilo era a realidade, seu futuro. Sua vida mudou. Tudo isso no dia de seu aniversário. De seu quinto aniversário.

**10 anos depois.  
Amu's POV**

_I don't wanna work today, maybe I just..._

_Arg! Que música é essa? _Eu me remexi na cama, tentando achar uma posição mais confortável, e coloquei o travesseiro na cabeça, tentando miseravelmente abafar a música. Já ficando irritada decidi abrir os olhos para ver o que emitia tal som. Abri levemente os olhos, por causa da luz que entrava em meu quarto.

_Ahn, é o despertador... _Após esfregar cuidadosamente meus olhos, pisquei várias vezes na esperança de desembaçar minha vista. Com muito esforço, vi as horas.

-AHHH! JÁ SÃO 7H30!

Me levantei correndo da cama, e quase caí. Peguei meu uniforme, que estava encima de minha cômoda, já passado, e o visti com certo desgosto. Ele era composto por uma saia branca de pregas com uma linha preta a um centímetro de sua extremidade eu forro de rendas cinza, uma camisa, de mangas curtas e com um certo volume, branca que não só tinha a mesma linha preta em sua extremidade, mas também na gola e na manga. Me olhando no espelho, vi que o modelito não me agradava muito, então decidi dar os meus toques pessoais nele. Coloquei um espartilho de botões não muito apertado por cima, acrescentei um laço médio a minha gola, e completo o visual, colocando uma meia-coxa cinza.

-Agora sim está melhor! - digo, olhando-me satisfeita com o resultado.

Corri para o banheiro. Lavei meu rosto, escovei meus dentes, e me maquiei levemente, apenas aplicando rímel e blush. Voltei para meu quarto e peguei minha mochila, mas antes de ir tomar meu café da manhã, olhei novamente as horas.

-KYAAAAAAAA! EU VOU CHEGAR ATRASADA NO MEU PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULA NA ESCOLA NOVA! - gritei, já me apressando escada a baixo.

-Bom dia Onee-chan!- diz minha irmãzinha, Ami, de apenas 8 aninhos de idade. Ela já estava vestida com seu uniforme escolar, tinha lindos cachos dourados mas ao mesmo tempo meio alarajados que lhe caiam sobre os ombros, e possuia profundos olhos dourados, como os meus.

-Bom dia Amu-chan!- dizem meus pais em uníssono.

Minha mãe, chamada Hinamori Midori, possui cabelos castanhos e olhos do mesmo tom que os meus e de minha irmã. Já meu pais, chamado Hinamori Tsumugu, tinha cabelos loiros escuros e olhos marrons.

-Bom dia - respondi simplesmente, já me sentando e devorando meu café em meros segundos.

Sai correndo em diração a porta, puz meus sapatos e disparei em direção a escola, dando apenas uma última olhada no relógio e vendo que faltavam apenas 5 minutos para bater o sinal. _Ainda bem que moro perto..._

-Ahhhh, essa escola não chega nunca! - ao dizer isso, eu avistei o portão da escola. Detalhe, ele já estava se fechando.

-Es-pe-rem! - gritei o mais alto que pude. Estava sem ar devido a corrida de 1 kilômetro, e como não sou muito boa em corrida de longa distância, perco o fôlego rápido.

De alguma forma, consegui chegar ao portão a tempo. O monitor que estava fechando o portão me olhou feio. Lhe devolvi o olhar. Não estava com temperamento pra ficar aturando pessoas de mal humor hoje. Não queria me mudar de escola, e muito menos pra essa. Mas foi preciso, devido ao incidente... Memórias daquela noite vieram a tona. Antes que começasse a ter uma crise de pânico ali mesmo, no pátio da escola, chacoalhei a cabeça e comecei a pensar em como seria meu dia.

Logo cheguei ao corredor onde se localizava minha sala de aula. Ela era bem comprido, mas as salas ocupavam apenas seu lado esquerdo, enquanto o direito, era coberto por uma enorme janela de vidro. Várias pessoas ainda circulavam, ou até mesmo mexiam em seus armários. Reparei que um menino loiro de olhos avermelhados me fixava. Ele estava com uma calça preta, uma camisa branca fechada, deixando apenas um botão aberto, e uma gravata vermelha com um nó até bem feito. Enquanto o olhava, subi um pouco meu olhar, e cruzei com o dele. Desviei-o imediatamente e comecei a procurar minha sala. _Qual era o número mesmo? Hm, era 1-1A ou 1-2A? Acho que é 1-1A..._

Com certa dificuldade econtrei minha sala. Entrei rapidamente, tentando ao máximo não ser notada, mas pude sentir os olhares alheios em mim, além de poder ouvir claramente o que diziam entre cochichos.

-Quem aquela?

-O cabelo dela é rosa!

-Que gata!

Apenas ignorei, e me sentei em uma mesa da última fileira, no fundo e perto da janela. Para me distrair, olhei pelo vidro e percebi que nossa sala dava para o pátio escolar. Ele era bem amplo, tinha algumas mesas espalhadas perto da lanchonete a sua esquerda, e várias cerejeiras a sua direita. Olhando mais atentamente, vi algo se mexer perto de uma das árvores, uma espécie de vulto azul. Após alguns segundos, percebi que não era um animal que passeava por alí, como havia pensado antes, mas sim duas pessoas se agarrando.

-Eca! - não pude evitar de dizer.

_Como tem gente que faz isso em público? Não entendo. Nunca faria isso. Hm, como se um dia eu fosse poder beijar alguém. Se não fosse por ..._

_-_Com licença? Tá me escutando? - diz um garoto, que até então, não tinha notado sua presença. Estava tão entretida com meus pensamentos.

-A me desculpe, você disse alguma coisa? -falei, e finalmente me virei pra encarar ele. E só então, o reconheci. Era ele quem estava me olhando no corredor.

-Hm, sim. Qual é o seu nome mesmo?

-Amu. Hinamori Amu, prazer! E você, como se chama?

-Hotori Tadase, prazer. - _Arg, que sorriso que esse? Parece que até sou comida! - _Então, Amu-chan - Coro um pouco pelo jeito ao qual ele me chamou. - Você está no meu lugar. Será que se importaria de se mudar de carteira?

-Seu lugar? Pelo que eu saiba, hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, e além disso, não se tem mapa de sala, pelo que me falaram.

-É, não tem mesmo. Pelo menos te informaram certo. Mas esqueceram de mencionar um detalhe importante. ESTE lugar é meu SIM. Sempre foi, e você não vai mudar isso. -Ele foi aumentando gradualmente a voz, até quase gritar.

-Não, não é. Pare de bancar o filho mimado e sente-se em outro lugar que esteja disponível no momento, porque eu não pretendo me levantar daqui. - respondi com o mesmo tom de voz usado por ele anteriomente, mas sem gritar.

_Ai ai... Cada um que me aparece! Eu até achei que ele seria legal, mas pelo jeito me enganei. Ele é mimado, só porque ele é rico o suficiente para pagar um monte para estudar nessa escola! Arg, fica se achando o poderoso. Aposto que o resto vai ser igualzinho! Mais uma razão pela qual não queria de jeito nenhum me mudar pra cá. E como sou da classe média, só consegui entrar porque "felizmene" consegui uma bolsa de estudos._

-Se é isso o que você deseja, Amu-chan -diz ele irritado. Virou as costas paa mim, e se sentou na carteira atrás de mim.

Um outro garoto, se sentou na mesa ao meu lado. Ele era alto, tinha cabelos arroxeados e longos, e possuia lindos olhos marrons. Ao perceber que ele me vira o olhar, corei ligeiramente. Ele sorriu, e disse:

-Olá Hinamori-san, sou Fujisaki Nagihiko, muito prazer!

-O-oi, prazer.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer outra coisa, uma menina de cabelos loiros ondulados e compridos, e olhos cor de mel, o interrompeu.

-Amu? Amu-chan, é você?

Me viro para encarar a garota, e ela solta um gritinho de alegria.

-Ahh, é você mesmo! Quanto tempo Amu-chan! Se lembra de mim? Sou Rima, Mashiro Rima. Se lembra?

Primeiramente, não me lembrei. Mas após alguns longos segundos silenciosos, sob seu olhar esperançoso, me lembrei.

-Ai meu deus Rima-chan! É você! Quanto tempo mesmo! Quando foi a última vez que a gente se viu? A 3 anos atrás, não?

-Que bom que você lembrou Amu-chan, por um instante pensei que não se lembraria. Isso, já fazem três anos!

As garotas conversavam tão animadamente, que não notaram que o professor já tinha chegado, e até mesmo escrito se nome na lousa: Nikaido Yuu. Ele tentou miseravelmente chamar a atenção das meninas sutilmente, mas vendo que não adiantava aumentou um pouco a voz.

-Mashiro-san e Hinamori-san, quietas. A aula já vai começar. Vocês ão se calar, ou eu devo lhes dar uma punição logo no primeiro dia de aula?

Elas pararam instantâneamente de falar, e responderam em uníssono:

-Desculpe, nós vamos ficar quietas!

Ambas começaram a prestar atenção na aula. Haviam decidido de por o papo em dia no intervalo.

**Algum tempo depois, no final da quinta aula.**

_AHHHH, esse sinal não toca nunca! _Olho no meu relógio de pulso, e vejo as horas. _EBA! Só mais 5 minutos para bater o sinal pro segundo intervalo! Não aguento mais esse professor falando sobre o que aconteceu a sei lá quantos anos atrás! Como se eu fosse usar isso algum dia na minha vida!_

Finalmente o sino toca. Me levantei e fui em diração a Rima, que acenava alegremente para mim, quando fui impedida por uma mão que segurou meu ombro. Virei-me para ver quem era o dono da mão. Era Tadase. Suspirei.

-O que você quer?

-Ahh Amu-chan, não e óbvio? Vim te dar uma lição, pois você foi muito mal educada comigo hoje cedo.

Ao terminar sua frase, ele me empurrou contra a parede. Ele apoiou suas mãos na parede, um em cada lado de minha cabeça, me deixando sem saída. Um menino de cabelos castanhos nos observava.

-Sabe Amu-chan, você é a primeira que ousa falar assim comigo. Por um lado me deixa com raiva, por outro me excita. -ele chega mais perto de mim.

Finalmente entendi o que ele pretendia fazer. Entrei em pânico. _Não! Ele não pode fazer isso! NÃO! Ele pode fazer qualquer coisa, me torturar, me espancar, até mesmo me matar, mas isso não!_

Ele chegou mais perto.

-Pare com isso! -gritei, fechei o punho, iria lhe dar um belo soco se ele não fosse mais rápido que eu e não tivesse segurado minha mão. Tentei inutilmente a mesma coisa com a outra, e falhando outra vez. Ele ri. Ele leva minhas mãos e as prende em cima de minha cabeça, imobilizando-as. Tentei, então, lhe dar um chute, mas ele envolveu suas pernas nas minhas me impedindo de fazer qualquer movimento. A adrenalina aumentou.

-Tadase, chega! Pare com isso, JÁ! - gritou Rima desesperada. Ela era uma das poucas pessoas que sabiam.

Ele apenas sorriu maliciosamente. Rima chegou mais perto.

Quando voltei minha atenção para Tadase, percebi que estavamos apenas a milímetros de distância. Sentia sua respiração em minha face. Ele começou a fechar a distância entre nossos rostos. Apenas tive tempo de virar o rosto, fazendo-o pressionar os lábios contra minha bochecha esquerda, ao invés de meus lábios. Mas isso foi o suficiente. Tudo escureceu.


	2. So Much For My First Day

Lutei contra o peso de minhas pálpebras para conseguir abrir meus olhos. Pisquei algumas vezes acostumando-os com a luz solar que entrava pela janela. Olhei ao meu redor me perguntando onde eu estaria. _Estou na enfermaria, mas por quê? _Comecei a rever meu primeiro dia escolar. Então, me lembrei. Arrepiei. Olhei novamente ao meu redor, mas dessa vez mais freneticamente, procurando uma pessoa ferida. _Quem estava próximo de mim quando Tadase me beijou a bochecha? Pensa Amu, PENSA! Hm, tinha o Nagihiko na sala, um garoto de cabelos castanhos e a Rima. Rima... Essa não!_

Levantei-me em um só pulo da cama, sobre qual eu descansava, e comecei a procurar por Rima. _Ela tem que estar aqui em algum lugar! Mas onde?_ Empurrando uma cortina de tecido que se encontrava ao lado de minha cama, eu a vi. Ela estava deitada também. Aproximei-me. Lágrimas começaram a se acumular em meus olhos. Olhei-a dos pés a cabeça, e não agüentei quando vi seus braços, chorei. Eles estavam cheio de cortes profundos. Entrei em desespero. Lágrimas não paravam de cair, até que comecei a soluçar. Rima se virou e me encarou.

-Rima, me desculpe! É tudo minha culpa! Ah Rima! Eu não consegui impedi-lo! –digo, chorando cada vez mais. – É tudo minha c..

-Amu! Não se preocupe, a culpa NÃO é sua. A culpa é do idiota do Tadase de querer te beijar a força. Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. Sério, não é nada demais, são só alguns arranhões.

-Só alguns arranhões! Quem me dera fossem apenas míseros arranhões! Não Rima, olha seu estado! Os seus braços foram praticamente mutilados, e não apenas arranhados como você diz. Eu...Eu...Eu não podia ter deixado ele fazer isso!

-Chega! Você não podia contra ele! Estou falando sério Amu! Eu não te culpo.

-Mas eu...

-Oh Rima e Amu, vejo que vocês acordaram. –diz a enfermeira, entrando no quarto. - Amu, deite-se. Você desmaiou, não é bom ficar de pé logo depois de se recuperar. Descanse um pouco, que logo será dispensada.

Olhei hesitante para Rima. Ela apenas sorriu. Suspirei, e fui me deitar.

-E você Rima, precisamos fazer uns curativos nesses seus braços. Mas como você conseguiu se machucar tanto em uma sala de aula? Falaram-me que vocês duas apenas desmaiaram, e quando foram socorrê-la, você já estava com os braços assim!

-Quem vai saber, não é? –responde Rima, desviando o olhar.

-Ai ai, esses jovens de hoje em dia!

Olhei para Rima com um olhar preocupado e culpado. Ela levantou a mão, fechou-a em um punho, deixando apenas o dedão para cima. Ela mexeu os lábios e disse, sem emitir som algum, "Eu estou bem, não se preocupe!".

Ainda com peso na consciência, me reviro na cama para encarar a janela a minha direita. Havia uma bela e grande cerejeira logo em frente a ela. O vento soprava, e algumas flores se soltavam de seus galhos, e voavam sem rumo, até caírem levemente sobre o chão. Como sempre, isso me acalmou.

Adorava passear em parques justamente por isso. Era tudo tão calmo, tão sereno. Toda vez que passeava neles, me sentia normal. Senti algo salgado em minha boca. Levei minha mão até meu rosto, e só então percebi que chorava. Enxuguei-as. Eu precisava sair dessa sala, precisava tomar um ar. Voltei a me levantar.

-Com licença? – a enfermeira se virou para me olhar- Eu já estou me sentindo melhor, será que eu já poderia ir embora?

-Claro, mas me deixe apenas medir sua pressão antes.

Ela logo a mediu, e viu que eu estava normal.

-Agora sim, você pode ir embora.

-Ok, muito obrigada. Rima...-me viro em sua direção- eu volto mais tarde para ver se você está melhor. Eu só preciso de um tempo a sós agora.

-Tudo bem Amu. Fique tranqüila. Demore o quanto quiser. –ela sorri. Retribuo o sorriso.

-Tchau Rima. –aceno para ela e deixo a sala.

Desço as escadas principais da escola, e após passar pelo portão, me vejo livre dali. Inspiro profundamente. Penso um pouco e logo começo a caminhar.

Após alguns minutos, avistei o que eu tanto esperava. Uma grande placa dizia: "Le Parc". Sorri. O que seria melhor do que um parque em momentos como esses? E para melhorar, este parque era cheio de cerejeiras. Minha árvore favorita. Apertei o passo, e logo chegando a sua entrada. O aroma que era emitido pelas cerejeiras me extasiava.

Segui pelo parque aproveitando cada segundo, e cada sensação. Sentei-me em um dos bancos brancos que ali se encontrava. Deixei o peso da minha cabeça cair para trás, e meus olhos se fecharem, aproveitando para inspirar um pouco mais daquele delicioso perfume.

Ouvi um leve barulho em cima de mim. Por pura curiosidade abri meus olhos. Sobre os galhos da cerejeira que ali se encontrava, havia um vulto, mas não pude identificar exatamente quem era. Apenas constatei que era uma pessoa, por poder ver claramente dois olhos safira me encarando. Não pude deixar de me assustar, e em um só pulo, me levantar na defensiva. Sinto um frio na barriga. Aqueles olhos me eram terrivelmente familiares.

-Q-quem está aí?

-Não me reconhece mais, Amu-chan? – a pessoa ri, mas em meros segundos desaparece. Deixando uma vazio entre os galhos, onde estava.

Olho ao meu redor, me certificando que a pessoa já se fora. Aquela voz...

Não queria mais ficar ali. Estava transtornada, pois a pessoa e sua voz me eram tão familiares. Mas quem seria? Meus pés me guiavam pelas ruas. Após algum tempo, me encontrei em frente a escola. Decidi, então, visitar Rima, e ver se ela estava melhor.

Segui pelos corredores, e portas que a pouco passara, e logo cheguei ao meu destino. Entrei.

Uma mulher de cabelos longos e castanhos me olhou, sorrindo. Retribui.

-Olá, gostaria de saber se a Mashiro Rima ainda está aqui.

-Está sim, se quiser pode visitá-la. – ela apontava para uma porta a sua direita.

-Ok, muito obrigada.

Segui por onde ela me indicara a pouco. Abri a porta. Pude notar que Rima não estava mais deitada. Ela estava arrumando suas coisas.

-Oi Rima-chan, você está melhor? O que está fazendo?

-Amu-chan! Eu estou ótima, já te disse para não se preocupar. Eles já me deram alta. Viu? – ela me mostra seus braços, que estavam cobertos por grandes curativos. – Vamos para casa juntas?

-É impossível eu não me preocupar, já que é tudo minha culpa. Fico aliviada em saber isso. – respiro fundo – Claro vamos sim, mas onde você mora?

-Ai ai, não vamos entrar nesta discussão outra vez, a culpa não é sua. É do Tadase, e ponto final. Mas enfim, eu moro aqui perto. Pra falar a verdade, é perto daquele parque "Le Parc", sabe?

-Bom, pelo jeito pensamos diferente. Ah, sei bem qual é. Aliás, estava lá agora mesmo, passeando. –quis lhe contar sobre a pessoa, mas achei melhor não. Pelo menos não com ela nessas condições. –E eu também moro lá perto, então podemos, sim, voltar juntas – finalizo, sorrindo para ela.

-Você e seus passeios, hein? – ela ri. E não posso deixar de rir junto. Relaxei um pouco –Então, vamos?

-Vamos sim.

**Um pouco mais tarde. Perto da casa das meninas.**

-Rima-chan, não acredito que você é minha vizinha!

-Nem eu!

Rimos com a coincidência.

-Ai ai...-limpo uma lágrima, que pelos risos, escapou. – Melhor eu ir agora. Já está tarde, e meus pais já devem estar preoupados. Tchau Rima-chan, até amanhã. E... Que tal irmos juntas para a escola amanhã?

-Ok Amu-chan, melhor eu ir também. E claro além de já estarem preocupados tenho que arranjar uma desculpa para isso. – Ela aponta para seus braços. Arrepio. – Mas não se preocupe. E claro! Então ás 7h45 exatamente aqui, pode ser?

-Me desculpe mais uma vez Rima. E pode ser sim. Então até amanhã.

-Até! –Ela acena, e eu aceno de volta já entrando em minha casa, e ela na dela.

-Estou em casa! –grito assim que entro em casa.

-Amu-chan! Nunca mais faça isso com o seu papi! Ele estava preocupado! O que aconteceu? – pergunta meu pai com cara de choro.

-Papi, é uma longa história. Tudo bem se falarmos disso amanhã, no café?

-Claro meu amor, você parece estar cansada. Melhor você se deitar. Ou está com fome? Quer comer algo? – pergunta minha mãe, impedindo que meu pai dissesse qualquer outra coisa.

-Obrigada mãe, mas acho que vou só tomar um longo banho e me deitar. Estou morta. –digo já subindo as escadas

Corri para o banheiro, para que ninguém nem mesmo tenha a chance de falar comigo. Queria apenas relaxar. Ligo a torneira, no mais forte possível, para que a banheira se encha o mais rápido possível. Alguns minutos se passaram, e ela estava cheia. Entrei e lá fiquei por um bom tempo.

Após ter tomado banho e posto meu pijama, fui direto me deitar. Pensei. Pensei em tudo. Tudo que aconteceu hoje. _ARG! Que dia cheio! Aconteceu muita coisa para o meu gosto. _Lembro-me do vulto que vira em meu passei no parque. _Quem seria? E, ele/a me chamou de Amu-chan, isso significa que me conhece? Mas quem? Quem?_ E foi com esse último pensamento, que entrei na incosciência.


	3. Memories? Imaginary Friend? My Secret?

Uma semana havia se passado desde o incidente com Tadase. Mantive minhas distâncias dele. Não queria correr o risco de ele me atacar outra vez, e conseqüentemente machucar alguém. Reviro-me na cama. São cinco e meia da manhã, e não consigo encontrar o sono. _Deve ter ido dar uma voltinha lá no Brasil, o maldito. _Levanto-me meio rabugenta. Não vai adiantar em nada ficar na cama.

Meio sonolenta, cambaleio até a porta do banheiro. Nada melhor do que um bom banho pra espantar a fadiga matinal. Tiro meu pijama, e me jogo em baixo do chuveiro. Sinto o frio, que antes sentia, ser substituído pelo mormaço agradável da água. Pra mim, esse é o melhor momento do dia. Sinto as gotas d'água descerem gentilmente pelo meu corpo, até chegarem ao fim do trajeto, alcançando o chão. É incrível como relaxamos tomando banho. A tensão que antes sentia, apenas cessou.

Sai do boxe, e me enrolei na toalha. Como não trouxe roupa comigo, fui me trocar em meu quarto. Chegando lá, logo começo a colocar o meu uniforme. Algo me incomodava. Com certo receio, olhei ao meu redor._ Acho que deve ser só minha imaginação afinal, né? _Enganei-me ao pensar nisso. Ao dar uma última checada, algo me chamou a atenção na varanda de meu quarto. Ao me virar, apenas tive tempo de avistar um vulto. Sinto o medo correr em minhas veias. Peguei o taco de beisebol, que por mero acaso possuia perto de minha cama, e lentamente caminhei em direção a sacada. Engoli em seco. Dava um passo atrás do outro. Olhei pela vidro da porta, e vi que não tinha niguém lá. A abri. Olhei outra vez ao meu redor, cuidadosamente, e avistei um objeto vermelho no chão. Aproximei-me e peguei o objeto em minhas mãos. Era uma presilha de cabelo. Tinha um formato de "X", e que por um acaso, me era muito familiar. Tentei me lembrar de onde a conhecia. Mas falhei miseravelmente, e para minha sorte, senti uma tremenda dor na cabeça. Franzi o rosto com a dor que me atingira.

Voltei ao meu quarto, e me olhei no espelho. Percebi que a presilha combinava perfeitamente com meu uniforme, então decidi colocá-la. Em seguida, fui terminar de me preparar, e aproveitei para tomar uma aspirina. Essa dor de cabeça estava me matando. Com isso feito, olho para o relógio, e vejo que ainda são seis e quinze da manhã. Ou seja, muito tempo livre antes das aulas começarem. Desci as escadas. Meu estômago roncou. _É, pelo jeito eu estou com fome. Bem que eu poderia cozinhar, se não fosse por aquilo... _Aquilo. Rangi os dentes. _É melhor eu comer fora mesmo._

Peguei minha mochila, um pouco de dinheiro, e sai de casa. Não sabia bem aonde poderia tomar café da manhã a este horário, então apenas me deixei levar por minhas pernas. Qualquer coisa, comeria algo na cantina da escola, mais tarde. Como aproveitava a brisa gelada que batia em meu rosto, mal percebi que me encontrava em frente ao parque " Le Parc". _Uma passadinha não vai fazer mal nenhum, afinal. Ainda são quinze para as sete. Tenho tempo. _

Era primavera_._ As cerejeiras estavam mais lindas do que nunca. Estava sentada no chão, sob a sombra de uma árvore.

-Kiseki!

-Não fale comigo!

Duas pessoas estavam discutindo não muito longe de onde me encontrava. Mas não conseguia vê-las.

-Largue de ser mimado! Só porque eu lhe falei que não queria mais esconder minha verdadeira personalidade.

-Não! Vai muito além disso Tadase! Desde quando você passou a ser um mero plebeu?

_Tadase? O que será que ele está fazendo aqui a essa hora da manhã? E o que ele quer dizer com verdadeira personalidade?_ Começo a prestar mais atenção a discussão.

-Kiseki, você está exagerando! Aliás, eu não me torno um plebeu por não querer mais machucar ninguém. Muito pelo contrário!

-Você está se recusando a fazer Chara Change comigo só por causa de um acidente! Um verdadeiro rei não se deixa abalar tão fácil!

_Chara Change? Que porcaria é essa? Pleubeu, rei? Ãhn?_

-Você não entende! Eu tenho que ver uma de minhas amigas machucada, e por minha culpa! Além dos olhares que me lançam desde o incidente! São ainda piores que os de antes! Não espere, por sua culpa, já que você me força a fazer Chara Change para ir para a escola! No começo, eu não queria, mas como acabou virando rotina, e como comecei a me enturmar melhor, eu parei de resistir. Mas de uns tempos pra cá, as coisas mudaram. Todos começaram a ter medo de mim, e a me verem como uma má inflência. Então eu não quis mais. Mas você não desiste, né? Continuou fazendo, mesmo sem minha permissão... Tudo que eu queria era me enturmar, mas isso, acabou tendo efeito colateral! Olha agora, estou sem amigos! Nem o Nagihiko fala mais comigo... Eu... Eu...

Me levanto, e vou em direção das vozes. Mas claro, tomando cuidado para não ser vista. Então, me escondo atrás de uma cerejeira, onde podia vê-lo claramente. _Espera. Vê-lo?_ Olho com mais perspicácia, e nada. Não vejo ninguém além de Tadase, que por um acaso estava com uma cara de choro, bem engraçada até, mas de certa forma, fofa. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que eu quero saber é de onde...

-Tadase-kun, eu não sabia que...Me desculpe! Eu não quero te ver triste! É só que eu pensava que seria melhor para você assim!

Olho para o lugar de onde a voz vinha e nada. Estranho. Muito estranho.

-Me desculpe!

-Kiseki! Espere! Não fuja outra vez! - Tadase começou a correr. Só que só tinha um problema. em minha direção. _Ótimo. Agora vou parecer perseguidora! -_ Volta aqui Kiseki!

Ele foi chegando cada vez mais perto! Mais perto... Mais...

-Tadase! Temos uma intrusa! -gritou a vozinha, bem perto de mim, como se estivesse voando, bem na minha frente. Mas é claro, eu não via nada. Olhei para os lados. E... Nada.

-O que? Do que você está falan... A-amu-chan? O-o que você está fazendo aqui?

_Merda! Fui descoberta... _Estava com os olhos fechados, esperando que, se eu não pudesse ver ele, estando de olhos fechados, ele também não me veria. _Como sou retardada! _Fui abrindo lentamente os olhos, até encarar completamente o Tadase. Ele estava... Ele estava, de certa forma, corado.

-H-hotori-san! E-eu estava só d-de passagem! Ha, ha, ha. - acho que não consegui convencer ninguém com essa gagueira.

-Só de passagem? - ele me olhava com um olhar inquisitor.

-S-sim. - ele continuou me encarando.- Hm, bem, mais ou menos. Eu estava de passagem sim, mas resolvi me sentar um pouco por aqui... E foi quando eu comecei a escutar você e... - olhei ao meu redor, procurando um outro alguém, que por um acaso estaria ali presente, para encontrar somente árvores, e mais árvores.- E... Você por um acaso tem um amigo imaginário? Que não seja tão imaginário, já que eu tenho certeza de escutar uma voz...- digo meio pensativa. Tadase fica tenso.

-Como ousas me chamar de amigo imaginário sua humilde plebéia? Como ousas ofender a um rei?

-Viu, viu , viu! Você escutou? Eu tenho certeza de ter escutado alguém, ou algo...

-Você consegue escutar ele?

-Ele? Você quer dizer um tal de Kiseki?

-Um tal de Kiseki, não! **O** Kiseki!

Olho para os lados apreensiva...

-Sim, ele mesmo. Mas você não consegue vê-lo, certo?

-Hm, não.

-Interessante...

Dou um sorriso torto. _Bem, eu não vejo o que é interessante em escutar uma voz, que nem sei de quem é. É... Aterrorizante. _

-Amu...- viro-me, e o encaro.- E-eu queria me desculpar, pelo que te fiz, semana passada. Eu não tive tempo de me desculpar apropriadamente antes, então eu lhe peço desculpas agora.

_Ele está se desculpando. Para mim. Ele parace tão... Tão diferente da pessoa que me, hm, atacou semana passada. Ele parece, gentil. E esses olhos... Tão lindos! Hipinotizantes..._

-A-ah, t-tudo b-bem! N-não se preocupe! - ele sorri. Retribuo.

-Fico feliz, então. Mas... Eu não entendi muito bem o que aconteceu. Eu só sei que eu tentei te beijar, e de repente, você desmaiou. E claro, Rima também. Só não entendi a razão dela ter desmaiado... E o pior são os cortes! De onde eles vieram? Eu fico me perguntando isso toda hora. E como se fosse uma punição por você ter beijado... Ha ha, que besteiras estou falando? Me desculpe.

Congelei. Senti meus múculos ficarem cada vez mais tensos. _Preciso sair daqui_. _Agora!_ Olho em meu relógio. Sete e meia._ Perfeito!_

-Ha ha, olha as horas! Já são sete e meia da manhã. Preciso ir! Tchau Tadase! -digo, já me afastando rapidamente.

-Ãhn? Ah, tchau...

Após ter certeza de que Tadase não podia mais me ver, comecei a correr em direção da casa de Rima. Corri o mais rápido que pude. _Não! Ele está desconfiando de algo. Mas ele não pode descobrir a verdade. Niguém pode! _Logo avistei Rima, que já me esperava em frente a sua casa. Senti-me aliviada, mas meus olhos continavam úmidos. Ela acenou para mim, sorrindo. Retribui ambos, mesmo meu sorriso sendo um pouco fraco.

-Bom dia Amu-chan!

-Bom dia Rima-chan.

-Tudo bem com você? Você parece um pouco abalada. - Rima tinha uma expressão preocupada.

-Hm, mais ou menos. Bem...

-Fala logo!

-Bem, eu acordei muito cedo hoje, pois não conseguia voltar a dormir. Então resolvi ir dar um passeio pelo parque, sabe? Então...

Comecei a contar para ela o mais detalhadamente possível sobre minha manhã. Contei sobre o Tadase, e seu amigo não tão imaginário, sobre ele não querer mais fingir ser quem não é, mesmo não entendendo o que ele queria dizer com isso. Contei tudo. E claro, ela escutou atentamente. Mas eu continuava tensa. Ele não podia descobrir...

-Relaxa Amu. O Tadase é meio lento, ele não vai decobrir...

-Você acha mesmo?

-Sim.

-Pois espero que sim...Olha, o sino já bateu! Temos que ir rápido para as salas de aula. - E então saímos correndo em direção das salas de aula.

**Rima's POV  
Alguns minutos antes.**

Após terminar de me arrumar, tomar meu café da manhã, e vestir meus sapatos, fui esperar Amu onde nós nos encontrávamos todo dia, para irmos para a escola juntas. Não tive que esperar muito, logo vi Amu correndo em minha direção. Acenei. Ela retribuiu.

-Bom dia Amu-chan!

-Bom dia Rima-chan.

_Nossa, a Amu parece tão desanimada. O que será que aconteceu?_

-Tudo bem com você? Você parece um pouco abalada. - não pude evitar de fitá-la com uma expressão de preocupação. Afinal, era minha melhor amiga.

-Hm, mais ou menos. Bem... - ela hesitou.

-Fala logo! -encorajei-a a continuar.

-Bem, eu acordei muito cedo hoje, pois não conseguia voltar a dormir. Então resolvi ir dar um passeio pelo parque, sabe? Então...

Ela começou a me contar sobre a manhã dela. Tudo detalhadamente.

-Então eu estava deitada, quando escutei duas pessoas discutindo. -assenti.- Logo percebi que era Tadase, discutindo com uma tal de Kiseki, que por um acaso é uma amigo não tão imaginário, so...

-Espera. Um amigo não tão imagnário?

-É. Bem, eu não consigo vê-lo, mas eu escuto. Então ele não é tão imaginário assim, né?

-Hmm...

_Será que.._

_-_Enfim. Ele estava discutindo sobre não querer mais esconder a verdadeira personalidade dele, e que não queria mais fazer, hm, como chama mesmo? Hm, acho que era Vara Guange, para vir para a escola. Essa parte da conversa, eu sinceramente não entendi nada.

_Então é isso! Ele com certeza tem..._

-Mas isso não vem acaso. Depois ele, acabou me descobrindo. Mas ele não ficou bravo comigo, só se desculpou comigo pelo que fez semana passada. O problema, é que ele achou estranho o que aconteceu. Será que ele vai decobrir?

-Relaxa Amu. O Tadase é meio lento, ele não vai decobrir...

-Você acha mesmo?

-Sim.

-Pois espero que sim... Olha, o sino já bateu! Temos que ir rápido para as salas de aula. - Dito isso, saímos correndo.

_...um Shugo Chara._

_-_Hi hi hi! - Kusu-Kusu, minha Shugo Chara, que na verdade, mais parecia uma bonequinha voadora, ria. Ela tinha cabelos loiros e compridos, e vestia roupinhas de palhaço.

_Assim como eu._


End file.
